Let it go
by The Park Cleaner
Summary: Rigby can't let it go
1. Chapter 1

A winded yell and excessive panting broke through the silence in the Park. "Come on man we still have to empty the trash around the fields" " ya ya I know" huffed out the less than enthusiastic racoon, accompanied by mumbling that he kept to himself. Rigby lagged behind laying down the chalk lines with no care resulting in a lackluster line that Rigby could easily ignore.

"Alright my sides all done..., ah man your doing them all crooked! Here let me finish your side, you just go empty the trash."

Mordecai grabbed the contraption from Rigby and tried to straighten up the shotty work of his friend. Rigby shuffled away continuing his mumbling. A familiar voice rang out "Wow looking good" said a surprised gumball machine as he flipped through the papers on his clipboard,

"Thanks Benson" said Mordecai finishing up the last of Rigby's half of the soccer fields. " Actually doing your work and ahead of schedule, what's the occasion?"

" Hes got a date" Rigby let out in a teasing manner before being silenced by the glare of Mordecai. He chirped back"Well whatever it is keep it up" while walking away flipping through the papers on his clipboard. Mordecai walked toward Rigby after checking to make sure Benson was out of earshot saying with a tinge of frustration " Dude not everybody needs to know" " alright alright what's the big deal, just going on a date with Margaret" " Its a really big deal, and I don't want anything to mess it up!" " ya whatever" Rigby said trailing off.

The two finished getting all the trash and began heading back toward the house. As they climbed the up the steps Mordecai checked his watch " Ah yeah finished 2 hours early " for the first time that day his co-worker shared his enthusiasm "Sweet! now we can check out that new game I picked up! _FACE PUNCHERS: THE DESTROYER OF FACES _"

"Sorry man I have to get ready" " ah what?, but its a two player game." " just get Muscle Man or Fives to play" " But they suck, come on man just one game" " Sorry dude I have to get ready, EVERYTHING has to be perfect"

Mordecai proceeded to walk up the stairs leaving his friend sitting on the couch staring at the blank screen on the tv, sighing loud enough for the entire house to hear. Rigby began to think what would happen if Mordecai and Margaret started dating, he would would be left all by himself. He knew that it was going to happen eventually but he was not ready for it yet. Rigby began to think what would happen if Mordecai was too sick to go out on a date tonight...


	2. Chapter 2

"Shirt..check.

tie...check.

breath mints ..triple check" Mordecai said popping three of the tiny mints into his mouth and smiling confidently in the mirror.

Running through the checklist in his head again and seven more times after he continued to head downstairs, mentally preparing himself for tonight.

Rigby sat on the couch watching his friend pace back and forth, Rigby used this time to sneak unnoticed past the pacing blue jay into the kitchen. "what to use what to use?" rummaging through the kitchen his search yielded nothing. Slumping down at the kitchen table his view is was drawn to a glimmer atop the the fridge. Running over and jumping on the counter grasping the object inspecting it closely it read "DR. JEREMIAH'S VITALIZING POWDER: THE KEY TO MAINTAINING YOUTH!" flipping the can over it stated it expired in 1930.

"this should slow him down for the night" taking the can down and grabbing to cups he ran to the table and filled them both up with soda and then removing the lid and scooped one spoonful out and into the soda, "Maybe one more to be sure" then scooped another in " ah another couldn't hurt" stirring in the powder the soda turned green "woah" Rigby stared in awe. Pouring his glass quickly and throwing the can away he made his way out to living room to greet his still pacing friend.

"Hey Modecai I got you a good luck soda",

"Ah thanks man I'm still feeling a little nervous"

"This should fix you right up"

Handing the glass to Mordecai making sure he kept the unpoised one with a smile.

"Hey man thanks for being cool, and sorry for cancelling on video games but I swear I'll make it up to you later man, I never forget about my best bud"

"Er.. thanks man" Rigby let out

Knocks erupted in the moment " Oh Margaret is here" he said before chugging the strange soda had gave him, but he was too excited to notice it. Mordecai opened the door greeting Margaret with his signature awkward smile and chuckling.

"Ready to go" asked Margaret as cheerfully as ever

"Ya...uhhh...errmm...wait here one second" Mordecai said before dashing up stairs

entering his room frantically searching for the most important thing of the night. Looking on his dresser he picket of the locket that he was going to give to Margaret inspecting and wondering what she would think. It was during this thought that he lurched over in pain, His entire body felt like fire and and at the same time. "AHHHHHHG"

His screams echoed downstairs sending chills through Margaret and Rigby they both ran up stairs bolting towards the origin of the screams. Before they could reach the door they heard the lock click. Rigby tried pulling on the door but couldn't get it to budge.

"Mordecai are you okay, could you open the door?" pleaded Margaret

There was no response to be heard

"Come on man open up" said Rigby, there was no was no immediate response only a faint rustling coming from the locked room. Soon a note was shoved under that Margaret picked up and read in a worried voice "sorry won't be able to make it tonight"

Rigby smiled that his plan seemed to be working

"Its okay it can't be that bad" Margaret said with tone that revealed her uncertainty "Listen let me help you no matter what it is"

The door lock clicked and the door slowing opened.


	3. Chapter 3

in the act of opening the door Mordecai realised that he had not yet come to cope with what had happened and that he wasn't ready for his friends to know but by the time he had made this realization it was too late and they were already coming in. Out of fear and uncertainty he started backing away from the opening door tripping over his own shirt landing on his back on display for his friends to see.

"Mordecai?" muttered Margaret leading the way into the room, Rigby trying to see what was happening was peaking around but could not see Mordecai.

Mordecai still in shock was silent has he seen the two venture into the room and their eyes slowly making their way to behind the door.

"Mordecai is that you?!" Shouted Margaret who was looking at what looked like Mordecai but was most certainly a child.

Mordecai was still taking in the moment that was a little much for him,his crush seeing him like this and consequently it might affect his odds with her. This did not stop Rigby from breaking out in laughter and going on about finally being taller, Mordecai's senses were narrowed to the sight of Margaret approaching his side saving him from Rigby's ridicule.

"Oh my gosh what happened?"

"uh uh uh I don't know...I was just getting ready and I woke up like this"

"Did you eat or drink anything odd?"

"the only thing that I had was..." while making the connection Rigby realised that he had been caught and tried to slowly make his way out of the room before taking his first step, "Rigby!"

Mordecai jumped up from the ground again tripping over his now oversized shirt.

"Rigby what did you do" Marget asked pulling the diminutive Mordicai to his feet while also holding him back from attacking Rigby.

"Well I didn't mean for this to happen" stammering off "I just wanted to make him a little sick so he would have to stay in tonight."

"What? why would you want to do that to him?"

"Well once you have him I wouldn't be able to hang out with him anymore."

Margaret sighed still holding back the infuriated Mordecai. "Look that wouldn't happened I'm sure he could have still have hung out with you and be with me. And being mad won't solve anything" she said kneeling down to Mordecai's level.

"Look Rigby why don't you figure out to fix this and I'll stay here with him."

"okay" he huffed going to search for the can of powder he used

After Rigby had left Mordecai had calmed down enough to talk but was still a little skittish

"Look I know you should be mad for what he did but he only did it so you wouldn't leave him behind"

"I know but here are other things he could have done, or at least talked to me"

"eheh"

"what is it?"

"its just your voice is hilarious"

"What I didn't even notice ah man" he said hanging his head in embarrassment

"Don't worry it"s cute" she said with a smile

letting out "hehe thanks.." smiling but not knowing what to say

"So what do you want to you do till he finds a way to fix this?"

"uh I don't know"

"Well we could still go out on that date"

"What like this, I look 4? What if someone I know sees me like this?"

"it'll be okay they won't know its you"

"I guess"

"Well you might want to change" Margaret said pointing at the oversized shirt that drug the floor

"uh oh yeah"

"I'll wait downstairs" she said leaving Mordecai to find something to wear.

Mordecai was left alone to realize he would have nothing that would fit him. He eventually just decided to go around with nothing like he normally does. "Maybe this won't be so bad" he kept repeating this over and over as he walked out into the hallway and down the stairs adjusting to his new size.

"Ready to go" said margaret waiting for her pint sized date to come to the door "Yup" he smiled back but still wasn't sure of how this was going to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Mordecai followed behind Margaret finding himself regretting agreeing to going on this date with every footstep. Through the door and down the steps leading to Margarets car Mordecai still in amazement of this new perspective, everything looked down on him now.

Noticing that Mordecai was lagging behind Margaret could see him looking bewildered, she could tell that Mordecai was still adjusting to his new size.

"You okay?"

"yea" he managed to chirp snapping him out of his awestruck state.

Snapping back to reality Mordecai found himself at the side of Margarets car reaching up to the handle, by the time Mordecai had opened the door he saw that Margaret was already in the drivers seat, he quickly climbed up into the seat pulling the seat belt down and buckling it which because of his height placed the belt right over his face.

Margaret seeing this erupted in laughter, Mordecai felt a wave of embarrassment rush over him. He pulled the belt behind him and ducked his head in shame.

"Your so cute like this" she chuckled as she pulled away Mordecai just turned red and awkwardly laughed hoping this moment would end as soon as possible

As the car began to drive away mordecai looked up realising that he was too short to even see out of the car "ah man" he mumbled.

The car remained silent for only a short time before Margaret seemed to burst out " So what's it like being a little kid again?"

"uhh well its kinda hard to describe.. but it sorta feels like a dream or something"

"are you scared being so small and all?"

"what psh noo hehe" said Mordecai failing at trying to hide his uneasiness

"I'm so glad you still wanted to go out too, trust me it will still be fun"

as soon as those words left her mouth a siren rang in the distance accompanied by blinding red and blue lights

"ah man this is not what I need" let out Margaret

the two remained silent as she pulled over to the side of the road, the police officer wasted no time getting to Margaret's door.

"You know why I pulled you over mam"

"uh no officer"

"one of your tail lights are out jus... you think you can get away with this?"

Margaret who was very confused and scared of getting a ticket just replied "What"

"The kid theres no way he's old enough to ride without a booster seat"

Mordecai couldn't believe what he was hearing he was horrified for what was coming, he looked up at Margaret oh just looked at him with an apologetic face mouthing "Sorry"

Turning her attention back to the officer she said "Sorry about that officer I don't know how I forgot, I have it in the trunk"

"Good I'll let you off with a warning this time"

"Thank you officer" she said as the officer made his way back into his car

Mordecai looked up at Margaret who was getting out of the car and walking to the back of her car, she couldn't really being doing this oh my gosh this so embarrassing he said to himself when she returned she held the booster seat in one hand repeating "sorry Mordecai"

Mordecai unbuckled his seatbelt and slid out of the cars seat standing in front of the seat still in disbelief as margaret put the device in place. She announced that it was ready but mordecai was still to taken back by the situation to hear her.

Realizing that the police stop at slowed them down and they had to hurry if they were going to make the movie, she quickly picked up Morenci up from under his arms placing him on the seat and buckling the buckle for him.

she knew this was was a terrible experience for Mordecai, Margaret try to smooth things over "At least you can see out of the window now and it is safer for your"

Mordecai weakly responded with" yeah I guess, but why did you have this thing anyway?"

"I babysit on the side sometimes" said Margaret unknowingly mortifying Mordecai even more

the rest of the car ride to the theater was quiet and painfully embarrassing for Mordecai

When they finally arrived Mordecai couldn't wait to get out of this chair, but he noticed that his arms were too short to reach down and unbuckle the seat belt. He was trapped he tried to get Margarets attention but she was already out of the car.

Without Noticing Mordecai's plight Margaret had already gotten out and was walking towards the theater before she noticed that her pint sized companion was still in the car.

Wondering what was taking him she looked inside to see that he was still in the booster seat. She quickly caught her mistake and opened the door and freed him from his restraints.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I forgot"

"Its cool" he said hopping down and climbing out of the car to once again be reminded that he was in a world that was much larger than what he was used to. Seeing the groups of people and the tall buildings made take a step back

Margaret watched this and couldn't help it as a smile appeared on her face as he backed into her leg.

Mordecai looked up to a smiling Margaret offering her hand, without a second thought he took it and let her lead the way. They had held hands before but it felt different this time, he felt a bit safer holding onto her.

The two made their way up to the sales counter, "two for _Blood Zombies 3: The bloodening_" said Margaret.

The movie theater worker leaned over the counter and looked down at Mordecai, "Ya the kid can't get in"

both Mordecai and Margaret taken back shouted "What?"

"but he's with me" reasoned Margaret

"I don't think you understand, this is one of the bloodiest zombie movies ever, that much blood could destroy his brain...or something."

While Margaret argued with the cashier Mordecai grew embarrassed i just wanted to get out of there " hey Margaret its cool we don't have to see it"

She looked down at him "Don't worry I'll take care it"

Mordecai looked around, people began to look at Margaret arguing with cashier "Come on lets get out of here" pleaded Mordecai but he was ignored by Margaret who continued to argue with the cashier

"Margaret, Margaret?"

"hold on Mordecai"

Mordecai was beginning to get anxious, Mordecai began tugging on Margaret's hand "come on we can go somewhere else"

"But Mordecai" she looked down to see that he was very uneasy "okay" she said taking his hand and walking away.

"Sorry about that" said Mordecai with an apologetic tone

"Hey its not your fault and I'm sure we can find something else to do'

Margaret helped Mordecai back into the seat and pulled the car onto the road.


End file.
